Die Macht der Heiligtümer
by J-J-R-W-91
Summary: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist vorbei, Voldemort ist besiegt. Doch als das hat einen hohen Preis gefordert, zu hoch findet Harry und er weiß, dass er nur eine Chance hat das zu ändern. Alternativende zu HP7.


Zusammenfassung: Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist vorbei, Voldemort ist besiegt. Doch als das hat einen hohen Preis gefordert, zu hoch findet Harry und er weiß, dass er nur eine Chance hat das zu ändern. Kann Harry überhaupt etwas tun? Und was haben die Heiligtümer des Todes damit zu tun?

Anmerkung: Der Anfang dieser Geschichte ist zum Großteil ein original Zitat aus Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes zu finden in der deutschen, gebunden Ausgabe auf den Seiten 756 bis 758. Die Rechte liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling. Die original Textstellen sind _kursiv_, meine „Verbesserungen" und die Fortsetzung in normal geschrieben.

**Die Macht der Heiligtümer**

Alternativende zu Harry Potter 7

_Schließlich hob Harry die Hände, und die Porträts verstummten respektvoll, strahlten und wischten sich die Augen und warteten begierig darauf, dass er sprach. Er richtete seine Worte jedoch an Dumbledore und wählte sie mit äußerster Sorgfalt. Obwohl er erschöpft war und vor Müdigkeit kaum aus den Augen schauen konnte, musste er noch einen letzten Kraftakt bewältigen, einen letzten Rat suchen._

„_Das Ding, das in dem Schnatz verborgen war", begann er, „das habe ich im Wald fallen lassen._ Ich werde es ein letztes Mal suchen; ich weiß nicht warum oder wie, aber ich muss noch etwas damit tun. Danach werde ich es im Wald lassen, so tief in ihm verborgen, dass nicht einmal ich es wiederfinden werde. _Sind sie damit einverstanden?"_

„_Mein lieber Junge, ja", sagte Dumbledore, während die anderen Porträts verwirrt und neugierig dreinschauten. „Eine weise und mutige Entscheidung, aber nicht weniger, als ich von dir erwartet hätte. Weiß sonst jemand, wo er hingefallen ist?"_

„_Niemand", sagte Harry und Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Das Geschenk von Ignotus werde ich allerdings behalten", sagte Harry und Dumbledore strahlte._

„_Aber natürlich, Harry, es gehört für immer dir, bis du es weitergibst!"_

„_Und dann ist da noch der hier."_

_Harry hielt den Elderstab empor, und Ron und Hermine blickten ihn mit einer Ehrfurcht an, die Harry, so benebelt und schlafbedürftig er auch war, nicht gerne sah._

„_Ich will ihn nicht haben", sagte Harry._

„_Was?", sagte Ron laut, „Bist du verrückt?"_

„_Ich weiß, er ist mächtig", erwiderte Harry müde. „Aber mit meinem eigenen war ich glücklicher. Also…"_

_Er stöberte in dem Beutel um seinen Hals und zog die beiden Hälften des Stechpalmenstabs hervor, die nach wie vor bloß von einer äußerst feinen Faser einer Phönixfeder zusammengehalten wurde. Hermine hatte gesagt, er könne nicht repariert werden, der Schaden sei zu gravierend. Er wusste nur, wenn dies nicht funktionieren würde, dann würde gar nichts helfen._

_Er legte den zerbrochenen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, berührte ihn mit der äußersten Spitze des Elderstabs und sagte:_ „_Reparo__._"

_Als der Zauberstab sich wieder zusammenfügte, stoben rote Funken aus seinem Ende hervor. Harry wusste, dass es ihm gelungen war. Er nahm den Zauberstab aus Stechpalme und Phönixfeder hoch und spürte eine plötzliche Wärme in seinen Fingern, als ob Zauberstab und Hand sich darüber freuten, dass sie wieder vereint waren._

„_Den Elderstab", sagte er zu Dumbledore, der ihn mit größter Zuneigung und Bewunderung beobachtete, „bringe ich wieder dorthin, wo er herkam. Dort kann er bleiben. Wenn ich eines natürlichen Todes sterbe, wie Ignotus, wird seine Macht gebrochen sein, nicht wahr? Der letzte Herr ist dann nie besiegt worden. Das wird sein Ende sein."_

_Dumbledore nickte. Sie lächelten einander an._

„_Bist du sicher?", sagte Ron. Eine winzige Spur Sehnsucht lag in seiner Stimme, während er den Elderstab betrachte._

„_Ich glaube, Harry hat Recht", sagte Hermine leise._

„_Dieser Zauberstab ist den ganzen Ärger nicht wert", sagte Harry. „Und ganz ehrlich", er wandte sich von den gemalten Porträts ab und dachte jetzt nur noch an das Himmelbett, das im Gryffindor-Turm auf ihn wartete, wobei er sich fragte, ob Kreacher ihm vielleicht ein Sandwich dort hinaufbringen würde, „ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger."_

Die drei Freunde verließen das Büro des Schulleiters, gingen an der Großen Halle vorbei, ließen das Schloss hinter sich und wandten sich dem Wald zu. Schweigend folgten Ron und Hermine dem Jungen-der-lebt, der sie nun endgültig von Voldemort befreit hatte. Wie in Trance folgte er dem Weg, den er vor wenigen Stunden erst gegangen war und fand den Ring ohne groß suchen zu müssen. Harry drehte den Ring drei Mal in der Hand und seine Freunde keuchten überrascht auf. Vier grau schimmernde Gestalten tauchten wie aus dem Nichts auf: James, Lily, Sirius und Remus.

„Es ist vorbei, er ist besiegt.", wandte sich Harry ihnen direkt zu. Die Vier nickten. „Gut gemacht.", lächelte James und Sirius pflichtet ihm bei: „Großartig Harry, das ist mein Patensohn!" Lily sah ihren Sohn an und meinte dann: „Pass auf dich auf mein Sohn und werde glücklich, du hast es dir verdient." Harry erwiderte nichts, er konnte nichts dazu sagen. Stattdessen sah er Remus an: „Vielleicht kann ich dich noch retten, dich und die anderen die heute sterben mussten." „Du weißt es ist nicht deine Schuld und niemand wird es dir übel nehmen wenn es nicht geht.", antwortete der Werwolf. „Ich weiß und jetzt ist es Zeit das ihr geht. Wir werden uns eines Tages wiedersehen." Die Vier sahen ihn an hoben zum Abschied die Hände und verschwanden dann.

„Wow, was war das den?", fragte Ron. „Der Stein kann die Abbilder der Menschen zeigen, die wir verloren haben, aber sie gehören nicht hier her. Es ist auf Dauer weder für die Toten noch die Lebenden gut. Deshalb wird der Ring hier bleiben, wenn alles vorbei ist." „Aber Harry, wie willst du Remus retten? Er ist tot." „Das weiß ich Hermine. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie ich das machen soll, aber ich weiß dass ich es kann."

Harry trat auf die weitläufigen Schlossgründe. Die Sonne brach mit ihren ersten Strahlen gerade durch den leichten Nebelschleier, die Mauern von Hogwarts schimmerten in einem sachten Rot, der See glitzerte. Erst jetzt zeigte sich das volle Ausmaß der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Trümmer lagen in der Nähe der Schlossmauern dort wo einer der Trolle gewütet hatte – dort wo Fred gestorben war. Auch auf den Ländereien waren die Spuren unübersehbar: Brandflecken, Krater, Blutlachen und auch noch einige Leichen von Todessern.

Auf einen Wink Harrys blieben Ron und Hermine einige Meter hinter ihm zurück. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er eigentlich genau tat, aber es war als würden sich die Heiligtümer selbstständig machen. Er hielt den Ring in der einen, den Elderstab in der anderen Hand und warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Natürlich konnten seine Freunde ihn nicht sehen, aber sie spürten deutlich, dass etwas unglaubliches vor sich ging. Magie lag in der Luft, eine Magie, die Harry, durch den sie floss, noch nie gespürt hatte.

Als Harry den Umhang fallen ließ, war die Luft immer noch geladen. Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Er kam vom Schloss, man konnte hören wie es hektisch wurde. „Es hat funktioniert!", kam es von der verblüfften Hermine. Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung. Ron war vollkommen sprachlos. Auch Harry konnte es nicht fassen, aber wusste, dass es so war. Dann kam dem Jungen etwas in den Sinn.

„Snape! Schnell, wir müssen in die Heulende Hütte", rief er aufgeregt und die beiden Anderen mussten rennen um hinter ihm her zu kommen. Als sie die Weide erreichten, schlüpfte Harry schon in den Geheimgang. „Harry!", reif das Mädchen außer Atem, aber der achte gar nicht auf sie. Das Ende des Gangs kam in Sicht, rasch zog sich Harry aus der Luke.

Severus Snape lag immer noch auf dem Boden, dort wo der Gryffindor ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Doch etwas Entscheidendes hatte sich geändert: der Zaubertranklehrer lebte! Harry sank neben ihm auf die Knie. „Professor Snape?" Es dauerte einen Moment, der Harry jedoch wie Stunden vorkam, bis der Lehrer die Augen öffnete. „Potter? Wie ist das möglich?" Snape klang schwach, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, schließlich war er gerade von den Toten zurückgekehrt. „Professor können Sie aufstehen? Wir bringen Sie ins Schloss, da können sie Ihnen helfen."

Langsam setzte sich der ehemalige Todesser auf, er zitterte leicht. „Ron komm her und hilf mir." Der zögerte kurz, doch dann half er seinem Freund Snape auf die Beine zu ziehen. Die Beiden legten sich je einen Arm ihres Zaubertranklehrers über die Schultern und hielten ihn so aufrecht. Snape stöhnte leise. „Wir können ihn nicht durch den Geheimgang bringen, der ist zu eng.", bemerkte Hermine, „Wir müssen die Tür nehmen und durch Hogsmeade zur Schule gehen." Die Jungen nickten und folgten ihrer Freundin, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Tür aufsprengte.

Zu viert liefen sie durch das verlassene Dorf, die Bewohner waren entweder geflohen oder befanden sich im Schloss. Eigentlich trugen Harry und Ron den Verletzten auch mehr, als das er selbst ging. Obwohl die Todesser besiegt waren, schritt Hermine mit erhobenem Zauberstab voran, sie hatten in den letzten Jahren zu viele unliebsame Überraschungen erlebt. Glücklicherweise bewahrheiteten sich ihre Befürchtungen nicht und sie erreichten Hogwarts ohne Zwischenfälle.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Snape betrat die Große Halle in der reger Betrieb herrschte. Die, die noch vor nicht ein mal einer halben Stunde tot gewesen waren, lebten wieder und Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und auch Colin Creevey auf Bahren sitzen sah, um die die aufgescheuchte Madam Pomfrey huschte.

Sofort richteten sich einige Zauberstäbe auf Snape, der immer noch von den Jungen gestützt wurde. „Nehmt sie runter, er ist auf unserer Seite, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Helft ihm lieber, er ist verletzt.", beschwichtigte Harry um schlimmeres zu vermeiden. Alle kamen der Aufforderung nach und Professor McGonagall eilte auf sie zu. Sie beschwor eine weitere Bahre herauf und half Snape darauf zulegen.

„Harry haben Sie etwas damit zu tun?", wollte die Verwandlungslehrerin wissen. Harry sah sie eindringlich an bevor er antwortete: „Ja schon, aber Professor, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen wie. Das verstehen Sie doch? Ich habe es Dumbledore versprochen oder eher seinem Portrait." Sie sah nicht gerade erfreut aus, aber sie beugte sich seinem und Dumbledores Willen und nickte. Ron war zu seiner Familie geeilt sobald Snape auf der Bahre lag. „Professor, Sie entschuldigen mich?", auch Harry wollte nach seinen Freunden sehen. „Natürlich Harry."

Ohne die Antwort wirklich gehört zu haben lief Harry los, Remus sah ihn schon kommen: „Du hast es geschafft." Seine Frau sah ihn verständnislos an, doch weder Harry noch Remus machten Anstalten etwas zu erklären, stattdessen umarmten sie sich. „Ich bin froh, dass mein Patensohn nicht auch ohne Eltern aufwachsen muss." Nachdem er auch Tonks umarmt hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Weasleys. Mrs Weasley zog ihn sofort zu sich und Harry dachte schon sie würde ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Fred schien es gut zu gehen, sein Zwillingsbruder saß neben ihm.

„Mrs Weasley ich muss noch etwas erledigen und dann möchte ich endlich ins Bett." „Natürlich Harry, mein Lieber.", doch sie ließ ihn nur widerwillig los. Nicht nur Harry, mit Ron und Hermine auf den Fersen, verließ jetzt den Raum, sondern auch etliche andere die sich auf den Weg in die verschiedenen Schlafsäle machten. Doch die Drei wandten sich in die andere Richtung. Sie erreichten den Waldrand ohne Zwischenfälle, doch dann hörten sie ein Rascheln. Sofort zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe, aber es war nur...

„Krummbein!", rief Hermine überrascht, „Ginny hat ihn mit nach Hogwarts gebracht, er muss sich die ganze Zeit im Wald versteckt haben." Harry steckte seinen Stab wieder in den Umhang zurück und fragte sich wann er aufhören würde bei jedem Rascheln an Todesser zu denken. Dann dachte er an Moodys „Immer-Wachsam"-Spruch und lächelte. „Gut", sagte er und wandte sich an den Kater, „Krummbein, nimm das und bring es in den Wald, irgendwo hin wo ihn kein Mensch je finden wird." Krummbein sah ihn forschend an, dann nahm er ihm den Ring von der ihm hingestreckten offenen Hand.

Zehn Minuten später saß Harry auf seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm, Ron und auch Hermine waren bei ihm. Es scherte sie nicht das dies eigentlich ein Jungenschlafsaal war und an diesem Tag würde es auch sonst niemanden kümmern. „Kreacher!" Ein Knall ertönte und der Hauself stand vor ihnen. „Master Harry, Sir. Kreacher ist froh den Master wiederzusehen" „Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen", erwiderte Harry müde, „Kreacher kannst du uns vielleicht ein paar Sandwichs bringen, bitte." „Kreacher kommt gleich wieder Sir."

Harry glaubte nie etwas so köstliches gegessen zu haben und gerade als er sich in die Kissen sinken ließ öffnete sich die angelehnte Tür. Schnurrend kam Krummbein herein, er sprang auf Hermines Bett. Beruhigt schlief Harry ein, er hatte getan, was getan werden musste.


End file.
